


Red Bottoms

by IdjitProofWings



Series: A Mile In Her Shoes [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Eggsy is a Little Shit, M/M, eggsy rocks it, harry is long suffering for his little egg, really no point, red bottom heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitProofWings/pseuds/IdjitProofWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bottoms

“Eggsy, love?” Moving into the dining room with a predatory glare Harry, approached the young knight. “Wot?” Eggsy murmurs, eyes never leaving the magazine in his hand-a sly grin tugging at the edges of his bow mouth. Harry lets out a long suffering sigh and leans heavily against the head of the table. Flicking the magazine closed Eggsy slides it away. “What exactly are you wearing?”Harry asks, running a hand through his hair.

The grin trapped at the corners of Eggsy's mouth expands into a full blow smile, all teeth and dimples. “Oi, Red Bottoms these are. Brand new ‘innit.” Leaning back in his chair, Eggsy delicately places his feet on the edge of the table, crossed at the ankles. His trousers are riding high on his calves as he wiggles his toes cheekily at Harry. 

“Yes, but why are you wearing them…here?” Harry shifts against the polished wood, trying to discretely adjust the tightening of his trousers.

“Where else am I going to wear them? On a mission yeah? These cost 900£ not risking snapping a heel off on some wanker. 'less you think ‘Lynn could replicate ‘em for combat-”

“EGGSY!” And then Harry is sliding off his glasses and stepping closer to Eggsy. 

“Yes ‘arry?” Smiling sweetly Eggsy rotates his heel once more, red bottoms flashing. He knows exactly what the sight of him in stilettos does to Harry. How tenuous the older man’s control becomes.

Harry approaches, eyes darkening to a warm chocolate. His gaze drops to Eggsy’s toes, curling and uncurling against the luxurious leather soles.

“This is highly inappropriate,' he starts, clearing his throat " there is a strict Kingsman dress code that we have always and will always adhere to- ” Harry trails off as Eggsy uncrosses and raises one leg letting the tip of the stiletto to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry takes the hint and steps into his space. Wrapping one hand around Eggsys ankle he sighs, and Eggsy wraps his other leg around Harry’s waist, drawing him closer. 

“Cheeky tart.” Harry huffs, fondly.

“You worry too much ‘arry, you think I would let anyone else see me in these? Just for you ‘innit.” Eggsy releases his hold on Harry’s waist and moves his leg back so that the tip of his other stiletto heel rests on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry can feel his cock twitch in anticipation. ‘Olympic material indeed.’


End file.
